


One, Two, Three

by PapayaTwilight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Babies, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaTwilight/pseuds/PapayaTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One or two or three is good. How about more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okbutjusthisonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okbutjusthisonce/gifts).
  * A translation of [One, Two, Three](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34249) by limier. 



> This work was inspired by RFU (okbutjusthisonce).

On the day their first child, Hamish, was born, the one and only consulting detective warned his Omega with a long face right inside the ward.

“John, I’ve had enough. No more babies in future!”

The mid-aged Omega just raised his eyebrows and shrugged at his Alpha. He held the baby in his arm in a way like he was holding his whole world. 

Sherlock was shoved away by the baby’s uncle before he had anything to say to his own son.

“You are sticking too close and blocking my son’s view using your bald head!” Sherlock glared at his exhilarated big brother. He hated these, all of these. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock wasn’t able to make it back from Rome on time when their second child was born.

“I, HAVE, TOLD, YOU! JOHN! Don’t, ever, get, pregnant again!” The desperate roar was vibrating in the phone.

John felt grateful that he didn’t turn the speaker on.

“Ash says hi to daddy. Bye, love. Don’t shout at the cabbie. You can’t be here until evening anyway.” He hanged up the phone before more growls came through.

“Excuse me, may I have my baby back please?” John turned and demanded the three-piece suit British government politely.

This turned out to be a compensation for last time, when uncle Mycroft didn’t have the opportunity to hold Hamish for more than a second. Mycroft must felt thankful for Sherlock’s absence this time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their third child, Oscar, was a naughty boy. He tortured John for a day and night before getting satisfied.

Which was more than enough time for Sherlock to blow up the whole Omega maternity centre for a dozen times. 

“I hate this!” The rage was somewhat diminished by the angelic baby he was holding. 

“Again, John. WE DON’T NEED MORE BABIES!” 

No, no more babies. John acknowledged this with much pain.

Only that time, Sherlock neglected his brother’s stealthy behavior on their new-born baby.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sherlock was lost in words when the nurse handed him their fourth baby with a smile. 

The only thing he did was to offer their first daughter a lovely name.

“Carol. Carol.Waston.Holmes.”

After giving a serious introduction of the little girl to her three big brothers, Sherlock held his Omega’s hand tightly and dropped a kiss on the blonde’s temple. 

“Finally, here comes the daughter you are always expecting.” Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“Mm, I like this.” John leaned on his Alpha’s shoulder and beamed. 

Later on, Sherlock had successfully intercepted a kidnap of little Carol conducted by the British government.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was John’s turn to name their fifth child. Alan, David, and Guy were as creative as the ex-army doctor could ever get.

“Alan? Cheesy!”

“David? Seriously?”

“Guy? Isn’t that the name of the psychopathic arsonist we caught the other day? I like it. He’s actually quite smart.”

John immediately deleted the last option. 

“Floyd！”The British government stepped in with the baby in his arms (since when?).

The consulting detective rolled his eyes before fought his son back.

Unfortunately, what was done was done. He couldn’t change his son’s name anymore since it was already in the system.

John thought he would like “Floyd”, although it did sound out of place somehow.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The arrival of the sixth was followed by that of the seventh with a lag of two minutes.

The boy was Gerald, the girl Peral.

The consulting detective however, was indulged in some kind of unfathomable and fascinating hypothesis this time. 

The relationship between sexual postures and multiple birth.

More data needed to confirm the hypothesis.

He waited for exactly one month before conducting lots, lots (in fact too many) of experiments. 

Results yet to be validated.

When Mycroft was allowed to hold the twins, the look on his face amused the couple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John already got tired of this when the eighth child was still in her papa’s womb.

“For God’s sake, Sherlock. Damn you to touch me without a condom next time!”

The consulting detective just stared the little girl with fair hair in him arms, she was definitely more beautiful than any dolls around the world.

“Angel.” He smirked. “That’s the most appropriate name for her.”

John sighed deeply when he caught his Alpha’s stupid grin.

Angel’s uncle did have a hand crafted doll with the same size and hair color delivered on the next day. But Sherlock was convinced that their little girl was the much prettier one.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ninth showed up after an extended period, and was obviously the consequence of a certain failure in protective measures.

“Sometimes I really don’t get it. Even though you are an Omega, the odds that you get pregnant is - a hundred percent? That is quite amazing…” Sherlock appraised his Omega with awe in his eyes.

“Stay away from me!” John scowled at the Alpha with the baby boy in his arms. 

By all means, who was the one swearing to God that no protective procedures would be needed since the Omega was too old to get pregnant?

Now that John had enough evidence to reject all the claims made by an Alpha in the wanton of lust.

The baby’s uncle handed John a plaque this time when took the baby over. “Proud to be a mother of many.” It said. John torn it down to ashes in the next minute.

The collateral damage was that the detective had to sleep by himself for three months.

Well, is there a chance for the tenth or not? It all depends on how smart and creative the world’s only consulting detective is. 

 

——END——


End file.
